1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless communication systems and more particularly to an apparatus that is used within such wireless communication systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication systems are known to support wireless and wire lined communications between wireless and/or wire lined communication devices. Such communication systems range from national and/or international cellular telephone systems to the Internet to point-to-point in-home wireless or wired networks. The wireless and/or wire lined communication devices may be personal computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), cellular telephones, personal digital video players, personal digital audio players, global positioning system (GPS) receivers, video game consoles, entertainment devices, etc.
Many of the communication devices include a similar basic architecture: that being a processing core, memory, and peripheral devices. In general, the memory stores operating instructions that the processing core uses to generate data, which may also be stored in the memory. The peripheral devices allow a user of the communication device to direct the processing core as to which operating instructions to execute, to enter data, etc. and to see the resulting data. For example, a personal computer includes a keyboard, a mouse, and a display, which a user uses to cause the processing core to execute one or more of a plurality of applications.
While the various communication devices have a similar basic architecture, they each have their own processing core, memory, and peripheral devices and provide distinctly different functions. For example, a cellular telephone is designed to provide wireless voice and/or data communications in accordance with one or more wireless communication standards (e.g., IEEE 802.11, Bluetooth, advanced mobile phone services (AMPS), digital AMPS, global system for mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), local multi-point distribution systems (LMDS), multi-channel-multi-point distribution systems (MMDS), radio frequency identification (RFID), Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), and/or variations thereof). As another example, a personal digital audio player is designed to decompress a stored digital audio file and render the decompressed digital audio file audible.
Over the past few years, integration of the some of the communication device functions into a single device has occurred. For example, many cellular telephones now offer personal digital audio playback functions, PDA functions, and/or GPS receiver functions. Typically, to load one or more of these functions, files, or other applications onto a handheld communication device (e.g., a cellular telephone, a personal digital audio and/or video player, a PDA, a GPS receiver), the handheld communication device needs to be coupled to a personal computer or laptop computer. In this instance, the desired application, function, and/or file is first loaded on to the computer and then copied to the handheld communication device; resulting in two copies of the application, function, and/or file.
To facilitate such loading of the application, function, and/or file in this manner, the handheld communication device and the computer each require hardware and corresponding software to transfer the application, function, and/or file from the computer to the handheld communication device. As such, two copies of the corresponding software exist as well as having two hardware components (one for the handheld device and the second for the computer). In addition to the redundancy of software, timing issues, different versions of the software, incompatible hardware, and a plethora of other reasons cause the transfer of the application, function, and/or file to fail.
In addition to integration of some functions into a single handheld device, handheld digital audio players may be docked into a speaker system to provide audible signals via the speakers as opposed to a headphone. Similarly, a laptop computer may be docked to provide connection to a full size keyboard, a separate monitor, a printer, and a mouse. In each of these docking systems, the core architecture is not changed.
Integration has also taken place with remote control devices. For example, many remote controllers (of a television, for example) have the ability to function as the remote controller for other devices such as a cable box, satellite receiver, etc. In many instances, the remote controller is pre-programmed with the remote control instruction set, or portion thereof, of the other device and the user of the remote controller performs a series of operations to set up the remote control of the other device. In many other instances, however, the remote controller is not pre-programmed with the remote control instruction set, which requires the user to download the instruction set, port it to the remote controller, and then attempt to set up the remote control function. This can be a very burdensome process, often with little success.
Therefore, a need exists for a communication apparatus that at least partially overcomes one or more of the issues discussed above.